The Alchemists Pranked Victimes
by XAka-kitsune-toriX
Summary: What happens when our three alchemists get board? Well lets just say that you wouldnt be on their lists of victims, pranked victimes. rated T just to be safe. Reviewand tell me who their next victim will be, majority will win.
1. Chapter 1

Aka-Hello to all my wonderful FMHMA viewers out there. I decided that I am going to make a story where our 'little' alchemists pull pranks on the other officers and people in my stories. I don't own FMA / FMA:B characters or the story line, but I do own this story. and of course, Emi and Angel. Enjoy the story. READ AND REVIEW!

**Prank victim #1: Mustang**

(Roy: Oh no. Me, Angel, and the twins: Oh yeah!)

The four teens were in the apartment room where the boys were staying. It was Early Evening. Ed yawned, Emi was blowing at a strand of hair that was in her face, Angel was playing on her DS while Ed was watching her, Al was feeding a kitten that he snuck in.

Angel closed her game device "OMG I AM SOOOO BOARD!" Emi flopped down on one of the beds "I feel your pain. I'm completely board out of my mind." Ed's eyes then lit up with mischief "Hey, what do ya guys say we play a prank on the colonel?" The girls looked at Ed with admiring eyes "Edward Elric, you're a genius." "So Al, you in?" Al shook his head "Na I'm just gonna watch over this little guy for now. You three have fun" The Three blonds ran out of the door "YA KNOW WE WILL!"

-Mustang-

He yawned, board with nothing to do, even though his desk was piled high with paper work. "Man, stupid paper work wont leave me alone. I'm also getting tired, damn." Then he opened one of his drawers and pulled out a piece of hard coffee candy, that Angel gave to him not too long ago, and put it in his mouth. "I just hope those three didn't do any thing to this to poison me or something." When he was done with it a few minutes later he fell asleep; luckily for him, no one was in the room at the time.

-Mischievous little alchemists-

(Angel and the twins: WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE? Me: not in THAT way.)

Ed and Emi looked at Angel "What was in that candy?" "A small dose of sleeping medicine." "…you didn't put it in any of your other candy, did you?" "What, no. Actually, him eating that particular candy was just a coincidence." "That was the only candy with that medicine in it then." "Yep, this should become an advantage to us." "Why would you put sleeping medicine in candy?" "I have my reasons. hehehe." "…" Then someone walked up to them from behind "What are you three doing?" "EEEP!" It was Bradley, Yuki, and Hawkeye "Uh," "Well you see," "We were planning to prank Mustang." "Angel!" Hawkeye became secretly interested as well as Yuki "Well, I will allow it just as long as you don't make too much of a mess, you too Hawkeye and Blare" Then he walked away " Lt. Hawkeye, Yuki, wanna help us out?" "You can count us in."

-Later-

It was already morning an the colonel was waking up, still on his desk full of paper work, and his officers were in the office giggling at him. Instantly, he knew something was up. Hawkeye was then giving him more paper work.

- Angel, Ed, and Emi-

The three alchemists were in the MC room getting ready for part one to the final phase of their prank. "You two think they're in position?" The twins smirked "Oh, their in position alright." "So whose gonna say it?" "The two girls looked at Ed "YOU ARE!" "Fine, but you two say the last part." "Fine with us." Ed pressed the on button to the mic.

-Roy's office-

The MC went on, Riza and Yuki smiled at each other. '_Wait for it' _ The other officers just listened. Angel's voice came on "Good morning central Headquarters. I have someone who wants to say something to a certain someone out there." Then Ed's voice came on "Roy Mustang is dead sexy…" then the girls joined in "IN A MINI SKIRT!" The office just broke out laughing. Yuki and Hawkeye threw snow balls at Roy (Yuki Blare is the Snow Alchemist). "What the heck? Hawkeye, Blare, Was that Ed and the girls just now?" The girls laughed at him and pointed to his clothes. He looked down and he was wearing a pink mini skirt, and a pined on cat tail. The officers were all laughing hysterically at him. Riza gave Roy a mirror and he had stars and whiskers drawn on his face, and on top of his head, he had a cat ear head band on. And not long after, he heard a jingling sound "don't tell me." then he looked in the mirror again and he had a red cat collar that had his name on it with a bell. Then his door opened and the three young alchemists came in and threw more snow balls at him. To make matters worse for Roy, Bradley walked by and laughed. "My, these three really know how to pull a prank on people. I'm just glad it wasn't me they pranked. Oh and one more thing Mustang." He took a snow ball from Angel "Catch." Roy caught it but to his misfortune, the snow ball turns into a ball of water and pops in Roy's face. Bradley and everyone else laughed, "Now you three make sure you clean up once you're done." "Yes sir." Riza looked at Roy "Now, finish your paper work or this wont be the last time this will happen." Roy looked at her a bit shaken "Y-yes ma'am."

And every now and then when Ed and the girls come by, he needs to be on guard. And he also needs to make sure he does all his work.


	2. YOU NEED TO REVIEW!

**People, I need you to review me the next person for the story to go on.**

**except:**

**Mustang**

**Riza**

**Ed**

**Al**

**Scar**

**Winry**

**the soldiers in the north**

**one episode characters**

**Izumi**

**Sig**

**humonculi**

**Who is gonna be next?**


End file.
